<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>welcome to the final show by sagansjagger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466022">welcome to the final show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger'>sagansjagger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir salt, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, Descent into Madness, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Madness, Murder, ml salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She's so beautiful.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>To Adrien Agreste, piano player for France's most prominent ballet company, Ladybug could do no wrong. </p><p>She was graceful, elegant, and kind. Nothing she did upset Adrien.</p><p>Until he finds out she's dating Viperion, her partner in the pas de deux.</p><p>But Adrien knows Ladybug would love him just as much as he loves her, if only she'd give him the chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>welcome to the final show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishysib/gifts">Squishysib</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Sibby! :cnbigheart:</p><p><b>Trigger Warning</b>: There is a bloody picture at the end of the story, drawn by the inestimable <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoiBellabean/pseuds/YaBoiBellabean">YaBoiBellabean</a>! Thank you, Bella!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>She’s so beautiful,</em> Adrien thought, his fingers flying over the piano keys as he stared at Ladybug, the prima ballerina of the company, as the male lead lifted her into the air. <em>So, so pretty.</em></p><p>Adrien often found his mouth watering as he watched the lines of her body arc across the stage, leaping with her powerful legs all the way across the wooden surface. He’d barely said three words to her, but he was in love with her all the same. He just knew she’d adore him if she just gave him a chance.</p><p>Ladybug had been so kind to Adrien. He’d tripped over a rope backstage and had fallen, and she’d been there to help him up with a smile. That was when he knew she was the girl for him.</p><p>Adrien could give her everything. He could be so useful to her; he could play piano for her and encourage her in her dancing and tell her everyday that he loved her. He could keep her spirits up. And he was rich, too--or, rather, he would be when his father died. He could take her out of this awful company and give her everything her heart desired.</p><p>Viperion, the male lead, spun her around in the air and set her down. She did a series of turns on the tips of her toes, circling around the stage. Her feet remained close to the floor; she was so graceful and skilled, Adrien could barely tell how she transferred her weight from one foot to the other as her gorgeous body revolved around.</p><p>Adrien almost dropped a note as she jumped straight into the air from a plie, crossing her feet to make a weaving motion in the air. That was his favorite move of hers: the entrechat. Smiling, her bluebell eyes sparkling, Ladybug threw the weight of her body from one foot to the other, arching her back gracefully.</p><p>Viperion followed her across the stage, offering his hand to her. Ladybug took it, twirling to press her back against his chest, and Adrien sucked a breath over his teeth. <em>Does he have to touch her?</em></p><p>Viperion boldly smoothed his hands down to her thin waist, raising her above his head. Ladybug arched her back in his hold, her knee bent and her arms spread behind her. Her smile broadened, and Adrien hated that she looked happy. <em>I could make her happy if I could touch her like that.</em></p><p>Viperion set her down, trailing his fingers along her arm to take her hand. She lifted one leg behind her, pointing her toes, as he walked around her and spun her on one foot. Adrien’s fingers slammed the keys, his face and chest growing hot. He clenched his jaw, his fingers dancing across the piano with all the passion he had in him. His playing had to be perfect; it was the only way Ladybug would notice him.</p><p>Then Ladybug picked up the prop knife, hidden behind a faux rock nearby the stage’s ‘lake.’ The knife was to be used in the death scene of Odette, in a new twist on an old classic, Swan Lake. The knife glittered in the lights of the stage, and Adrien bit back a gasp.</p><p>Ladybug held the knife high and thrust it into her chest. Viperion, reprising the role of Prince Siegfried, took her hand and then her waist. He bent her backwards so her feather headdress almost touched the floor. Odette had died of grief in Siegfried’s arms.</p><p>Thus they’d concluded their rehearsal pas de deux and took their bows to wild applause. As Ladybug panted from the exertion, Adrien, too, found he could not breathe. He stood immediately from the bench, bolting over to where the towels waited. He took one and ran as fast as he could back to the stage. Leaping up onto the hardwood slats, he offered the towel to Ladybug, who had not yet broken away from Viperion.</p><p>She blinked at Adrien, looking nonplussed. Ladybug gave him an uneasy smile and stepped away from the man who'd been so boldly draped around her. His fingers trailed along her arm as she left him, and Adrien vibrated with anger.</p><p>"Thanks," Ladybug said in her perfect voice. She took the towel and began wiping down sweat off the perfect column of her throat. Adrien wished he could be those sweat drops gliding down her skin. <em>Soon.</em> "Adrien, right?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah," Adrien stammered, feeling both secretly thrilled that she knew his name and irritated that he was so thick-tongued. He swallowed and tried again. "Y-Yes, that's my name. And you're L-Ladybug! The prima ballerina."</p><p>Ladybug offered him a smile that seemed slightly indulgent, but Adrien didn't care. As long as she was looking at him with her perfect eyes, she could look at him anyway she liked. She coughed into her fist. “That’s me.”</p><p>They were having a conversation! A real one, not just the imagined ones Adrien fantasized about while watching her dance.</p><p>She was so <em>sinful,</em> arching her body just to tease him. If Adrien wasn't so busy loving her, he'd curse her for stomping all over his heart every time she performed a pirouette.</p><p>Adrien opened his mouth to say something more, but Viperion pulled up beside her and interrupted. “Is he bothering you, Ladybug?”</p><p>“No,” Adrien muttered, glaring at the intruder into his intimate conversation with the prima ballerina. Adrien’s nails dug into his palms.</p><p>Ladybug furrowed her brow. She glanced to Viperion and smiled a little, biting her lower lip. “Ah, no, he’s fine, he’s just… Adrien.”</p><p>Adrien puffed his chest out, beyond proud that she knew his name. He’d clearly made an impression on her, and he was tickled pink with the first step in their relationship.</p><p>Then Ladybug coughed into her first again, and Viperion placed a hand on her shoulder. Adrien sucked a breath through his clenched teeth at the casual intimacy. <em>How dare he?</em> Adrien thought, letting loose a growl. <em>How dare he touch her outside of a pas de deux?</em></p><p>“I’m fine,” Ladybug said, using the towel to dab at her lips. “Really, I am.” She turned to Adrien with a brilliant, winning smile. “See you around, Adrien.”</p><p>She passed by him even though Adrien was tempted to block her way. He let her pass. But then Viperion tried to follow her, and Adrien did block his way. “Excuse me,” Viperion said, tilting his head. “I need to get to the dressing room.”</p><p>Adrien sized him up. Viperion was taller than he was, lithe and full of lean muscle from lifting ballerinas all day long. But Adrien was confident he could take the man out if necessary. Adrien allowed him to pass with a quiet, “Don’t bother her.”</p><p>Viperion narrowed his eyes at Adrien over his shoulder as he continued walking. “I could say the same to you.”</p><p>Adrien wanted to snarl, but then forced down the impulse. It wouldn’t do to turn Viperion against him. <em>Viperion could be very useful in my plan to get Ladybug to notice me.</em></p><p>The plan was half-baked and Adrien didn’t know yet how Viperion could help him, but he’d taken the first step today: he’d confirmed that Ladybug knew his name, and even offered her a towel.</p><p>Adrien patted himself on the back, putting Viperion out of his mind.</p><p>***</p><p><em>Ladybug,</em> Adrien thought, swooning as he prowled backstage in search of her. <em>She’s so kind and so pretty. Can someone really be so beautiful inside and out?</em></p><p>He hadn’t made too many friends in the company yet, being new. But he was hoping that Ladybug would be willing to be his first friend here. She already seemed to be well on her way; after all, she knew his name.</p><p>The backstage was dimly-lit; there was a rehearsal going on, but everyone in the company had taken a ten-minute break.</p><p>Soon, he heard his quarry giggle. <em>Ladybug!</em> Adrien thought, his joy at hearing her laughter buoying him onward. Listening to her hushed voice and rough coughing, he floated on air around the set pieces, dodging ropes and lights. He was on his way to his Lady; no one could get in his way.</p><p>He saw her when he rounded a corner. She was leaning up against a painted, wooden castle from the ballet Sleeping Beauty and smiling. Adrien almost missed that Viperion was with her, encroaching upon her space. <em>Is he bothering her?</em></p><p>Adrien stopped short when Viperion tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and whispered something, his smile impossibly soft. Ladybug giggled again, her beautiful, bluebell eyes glittering in the semi-darkness.</p><p>Viperion leaned down and kissed her cheek, filling Adrien with rage. <em>No!</em> His vision swam and he couldn’t get enough air; he was dizzy with his panting. He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to get a hold of himself.</p><p><em>How could she?</em> Adrien thought, balling the curtain in a tight fist to keep himself from swaying on his feet. <em>How could she betray me like that? And with him, of all people?</em></p><p>Viperion pressed his lips to hers, and Adrien felt nausea punch him in the throat. He spun away from the couple, closing his eyes before he could see if she reciprocated.</p><p>Adrien heard her laugh yet again and rested his forehead in his hand. <em>I have to tell someone,</em> he thought, tears stinging his eyes. <em>They can't have a secret relationship. Not on my watch.</em></p><p>He tore away from them blindly, and tripped on something. His palms slapped the ground, jarring his elbows. Adrien gasped, and heard twin gasps mirroring his.</p><p>Scrambling to his feet, he just knew Ladybug wouldn't help him up this time.</p><p>***</p><p>"So you see, sir," Adrien said to the director of the company, squirming in his seat, "Viperion and Ladybug are in a secret relationship."</p><p>"I do see." The director sighed, rubbing his temples. "They did not disclose this relationship to anyone, so how did you come to possess this knowledge?"</p><p>Adrien flushed hot with anger. He gripped his pants in his fists, bunching the fabric on his thighs. "I walked in on them kissing. Viperion was in her space."</p><p>The director, a blustery man, heaved another sigh. "I'll talk to them."</p><p>"Who knows what else they've been hiding," Adrien said, white hot rage flaring up and choking him. He coughed into his fist. "She might even be--" Adrien forced the words past his lips, swallowing his revulsion. "--pregnant with his child."</p><p>The director looked up sharply. "You're right. Something must be done."</p><p>"Yes," Adrien said, an unnatural calm passing over his frantic mind. "Something indeed."</p><p>***</p><p>Ladybug was fired after the finish of the next show, Swan Lake. In the next show, the understudy, a weak-willed girl by the name of Sabrina, bungled Odette’s death scene.</p><p>The scene was a new twist on an old classic: rather than having Odette drown in a lake, she stabbed herself in the chest with an enchanted knife and died in Siegfried’s arms. But Sabrina, unskilled understudy that she was, accidentally dropped the knife.</p><p>Ladybug was hired back before the start of the next show. Her dancing in rehearsal drove Adrien to distraction as he manipulated the piano keys.</p><p>She finished Odette’s death scene flawlessly, ending the rehearsal.</p><p>As usual, which Adrien had not noticed until he’d caught them together, Ladybug and Viperion left the stage together and went backstage. Adrien nearly bit a hole in his lip as he skulked in the background, following them at a distance so he wouldn’t be seen.</p><p><em>How dare she?</em> Adrien thought, seething with rage. <em>How dare she love him and not me?</em></p><p>They approached their usual hideout spot near the painted castle, murmuring to each other in low, loving voices. Adrien watched with clenched fists as Ladybug learned forward and kissed Viperion on the cheek.</p><p>Adrien had done what he could to destroy them. He’d done what anyone would have. But it wasn’t enough. They were still together, and Ladybug still had her job.</p><p>She laughed at something Viperion had said, giggling even louder when he nuzzled her ear with his nose. Adrien couldn’t bear watching anymore. He turned around and closed his eyes, intending to stomp off and sulk.</p><p>Then he heard her coughing violently. Adrien whirled back to them, opening his eyes wide, only to see her sinking down to her knees, Viperion at her side. The coughs shook her tiny frame, rattling her ribcage as they forced their way past her lips.</p><p>Heedless of propriety, Adrien ran to her. Viperion, kneeling beside her, whipped his head up to glare at Adrien. “What do you want?” Viperion said, as Adrien skidded to a stop in front of Ladybug. She’d placed her hands on the floor and sounded like she was hacking up a shoe.</p><p>“She’s sick!” Adrien hissed. “She needs a doctor.”</p><p>“I’m… fine,” Ladybug croaked between coughs. Adrien was alarmed to see droplets of blood on her red, red lips and dripping down her chin. Her hand was covered in it.</p><p>Viperion, having placed a possessive hand on her back, stared coolly at Adrien. “The lady says she’s fine.”</p><p>Adrien chewed on his cheek to keep from bashing Viperion’s face in. “I’ll tell someone. I’ll go to the company.”</p><p>“And make her lose her job again?” Viperion said mildly, cocking his head. “Which pays for her health insurance?”</p><p>“Luka,” Ladybug choked out, her eyes filling with tears as she stared up at him. “Please. Stop fighting. Take me to my room.”</p><p>Adrien bit his lip so hard, he drew blood. Ladybug sounded so <em>sad</em>. So very, very sad. <em>Did I do that?</em> Adrien wondered, his heart twisting in his chest. <em>Did I make her sad?</em> Anger overwhelmed him, building in his throat and clawing its way out of his mouth as a whine. <em>Or is she sad because she’s dying?</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh… She’s dying.</em>
</p><p>Viperion nodded, scooping an arm under her legs. He lifted her with ease, her feet hanging over his arm. Adrien blocked his way again, watching Ladybug’s pale cheeks as she closed her eyes.</p><p>Viperion stared down at Adrien. “Step. Aside.”</p><p>“No,” Adrien said, grinding his teeth. “She’s sick. She needs help.”</p><p>“You’re in the way,” Viperion said, shouldering past Adrien.</p><p>Adrien grabbed onto Viperion’s arm. “Listen,” Adrien begged, feeling tears sting his eyes. He dashed away at them with the back of his wrist. “Please. Just… Just please let me take care of her.”</p><p>“She doesn’t want you,” Viperion said softly, splitting Adrien’s heart in two.</p><p>“You stay in the company,” Adrien spat, grinding his teeth. “She goes and gets help.”</p><p>Viperion barked out a laugh. “Why would I stay without her?”</p><p>“Adrien,” Ladybug said, and Adrien peeked over Viperion’s broad shoulder at her face. “I’ll be okay.” She smiled at him, sweat beading on her upper lip. “Okay?”</p><p>Adrien let her go.</p><p>***</p><p>A plan formed in Adrien’s brain the night he found out Ladybug was not long for this world. A sinister plan, one he executed while only being half-awake, having stayed up for a week after he’d learned his Lady was dying.</p><p>Adrien had begun to hallucinate. He’d thought Ladybug had come to him. Once he realized that she hadn’t, he redoubled his efforts to make his plan come true. He knew he was sinking deeper and deeper into madness; she was driving him mad, and he blamed her entirely.</p><p><em>If I can’t have her,</em> Adrien thought, switching out the prop knife for a real one, <em>no one can.</em></p><p>***</p><p>The night of the final show, Swan Lake, had arrived. Adrien’s stomach churned; ever since he’d found out that Viperion and Ladybug were in love--<em>how dare she?</em>--and that she was sick, Adrien had felt on the verge of throwing up at all times.</p><p>Adrien actually had gone home the day before the show and puked his guts out, his hands trembling. His Lady love was <em>dying</em>. And there was nothing he could do.</p><p>He didn’t think she wanted to die. Ladybug seemed so full of life, so cheerful and happy. Adrien was sick thinking that he couldn’t be the one to make her happy.</p><p>Adrien sat numbly at the piano keys, wanting to put off playing for as long as possible. There was no way he could just sit by and let her die. <em>I have to tell someone,</em> he thought. <em>I must. After the show.</em></p><p>Glaring up at the stage, Adrien watched the curtain open and placed his hands to the keys. He played as beautifully as ever, his fingers gliding over the ivories as the swans came gliding in for Act II.</p><p>Ladybug, reprising the role of Odette, performed a passe, a movement in which the pointed foot of her ‘working’ leg passed the knee of her supporting leg. She leapt forward, her body flowing across the stage like water down a grassy hill.</p><p><em>She is so, so beautiful,</em> Adrien thought, swallowing hard as she stepped directly on the pointe of her foot, raising the other foot into the air. <em>She doesn’t look sick at all.</em></p><p>Viperion, reprising the role of Prince Siegfried, embraced Ladybug. Adrien couldn’t prevent an involuntary hiss from escaping him, but it was lost in the swell of the orchestra.</p><p>The prince was prepared to confess his love for Odette, but he was interrupted by Von Rothbart, the evil sorcerer who had cursed her, turning her into the Swan Queen. Adrien felt a sick sense of satisfaction as Rothbart tore Odette out of Siegfried’s embrace, dragging her away from Swan Lake and leaving Siegfried to confront the other swans.</p><p>Ladybug was backstage, Adrien knew, but he was frantic to have her return to the stage where he could keep an eye on her and protect her from herself. He was beyond relieved when she appeared at the window to watch Prince Siegfried confess his love to Odile, Von Rathbart’s daughter disguised to look like Odette.</p><p>Odette fled the stage once again, pursued by Siegfried, and Adrien’s imagination ran away from him, picturing Viperion passionately kissing Ladybug backstage. Adrien panted heavily, his vision blackening at the edges.</p><p>Odette returned, having arrived at the lake to join the rest of her swans in sadness. She lifted her body on demi-pointe, rising with a smooth articulation of her feet. Adrien marveled at her technical skill until Siegfried arrived, after which Adrien’s mood darkened.</p><p>Viperion placed his hands on Ladybug’s waist, twirling her about on the tips of her toes. She leaned back in his hold, her feather headdress almost brushing the floor. <em>Almost done, almost done,</em> Adrien thought, wondering how long he could hang on with Viperion’s hands all over Ladybug’s nubile body.</p><p>Siegfried begged Odette to forgive him. Adrien thought he heard her trying to suppress a cough, but the waves of music in the orchestra drowned her out.</p><p>Then she retrieved the knife from behind a faux rock. <em>Wait,</em> Adrien thought, his eyes widening. <em>That knife looks real. Isn’t that knife real? Wait, Ladybug!</em></p><p>Ladybug held the knife over her head. The music swelled. But Adrien was frozen at his place, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. He wanted to cry out, to warn her, to let her know what he’d done--what he’d done? <em>I did this? I made her sad?</em>--but he couldn’t bring himself to move.</p><p>Ladybug thrust the knife into her chest, piercing her velvet bodice. She gasped as blood spurted from the wound. Her mouth dropped open in a rictus of horror and pain, and Adrien flinched back from the keys, recoiling on his seat.</p><p>Viperion had reached out for her, his hand hanging in the air between them. He subtly tipped his head towards his hand, clearly waiting for her to take it so the show could continue.</p><p>Blood spattered the stage from Ladybug’s sudden cough. Viperion’s eyes widened, and Adrien clawed at his face. Ladybug collapsed forward, her legs going out from under her, her body sagging onto the stage.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Adrien sucked a breath over his teeth. She looked peaceful in repose, masterfully performing Odette’s death scene.</p><p>“Marinette?” Luka said, dropping to his knees. He shook her, running one hand over her sweaty, pallid face. “Marinette?”</p><p><em>Her name is Marinette?</em> Adrien thought, his fingers digging into his collarbone. <em>Oh, Marinette!</em></p><p>The orchestra jerked to a discordant stop, just in time for Luka to let loose an agonized howl. He’d jammed his eyes shut and had slammed Ladybug’s face into his shoulder, cupping the back of her head.</p><p>Adrien clambered onto the stage, using his hands to pull his body fully up. He skittered over to Ladybug and tried to pull her out of Viperion’s arms. The male lead snarled at the piano player, letting Ladybug’s head drop backward. Her eyes were closed, and there was blood and spittle on her lips.</p><p>“I told you she was sick!” Adrien cried, covering his face with his hands. “I knew it! I knew she was dying!”</p><p>Gasps tore from the throats of the audience and the fellow ballerinas. Adrien once again tried to grab at Ladybug’s lifeless body, but Viperion placed a hand on his shoulder and shoved him backward.</p><p>Adrien stumbled backward, nearly falling. He would never again hear Ladybug’s perfect voice, the way she’d curve her tongue around his name. She’d never again look at him with those beautiful, bluebell eyes.</p><p>He’d never see her dance again.</p><p>Adrien dropped to his knees, tears streaming down his face. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth again and choked him. He sobbed, moaning aloud and tearing at his hair.</p><p>Someone attempted to pull him away, but Adrien stubbornly remained where he was. He wouldn’t leave Ladybug. He could be useful to her. He deserved her.</p><p>Adrien would see her tomorrow. Everything would be back to normal in the morning.</p><p>He didn’t even notice that Viperion had already taken her body away until hours later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr at <a href="https://sing-in-me-oh-muse.tumblr.com">@sing-in-me-oh-muse</a>!</p><p>---</p><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Do you draw or edit pictures or even cosplay? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from writing support to encouragement for your art to cosplay tips. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>